Save Me
by Jule Kyler
Summary: Harry is turned against by all his friends and family. Forced into solitude and selfharm, someone he least expected to care, makes it his mission to bring him back from the edge. DM/HP Abuse, Selfharm, Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

**Disclaimer:** I was never blessed with luck or talent. So I am far from the owner of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Harry Potter kept completely to himself after the war, only spending a couple of hard weeks popping in and out of every funeral connected to those he cared about, even though he hadn't been invited to a single one.

At one point he had longed to be with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but after they clearly expressed their hatred towards Harry, blaming him for the death of their family members, he quickly learned that the world no longer needed or wanted him.

He didn't blame them though. He couldn't even bring himself to hate them or be angry, because even in his eyes they were right.

Sure he was just a kid, no older than 16. But he had been the chosen one. The only person strong enough and willing to destroy one of the darkest wizards of all time. The world had placed their burden on his barely developed shoulders, and though he at the very end had completed the task, it hadn't been soon enough.

Not soon enough to save his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Hagrid, George, Fred, Mr. or Mrs. Granger, Collin, ect., ect., because the list was never ending. He had let them all down, and he would never forgive himself for such failure.

Many a nights Harry contemplated taking his own life. Saving the remaining Death Eaters the trouble. But they were little more than thoughts. He couldn't bring himself to dishonor all those who had died protecting him in such a way.

No, for them... for them he would try to live his life the best he could. Continue the fight to bring peace to the Wizarding world.

That's why he had returned.

Returned to the place were it had all ended.

The very place he once thought a home, even though more than half the school no longer wanted his presence there.

It was the first night back, and even though everyone was suppose to be in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, Harry felt that it would be better to walk the grounds, rather than disturb anyone's dinner.

Sure he was hungry, starving would be more accurate, but he could wait.

It was a dark night due to the clouds blocking the stars, but still Harry managed to walk around the lake slowly with the help of the moon rays that made it pass the clouds.

Lost in thought he barely noticed someone sitting by the very edge of the water. But when he did, he quickly fought the urge to make sure they were okay.

Hadn't he learned his lesson?

People didn't need or want him anymore.

With his mind set on walking away he turned in the opposite direction and began walking.

He hadn't even taken a foot forward when someone called out his name.

"Potter?" came the all to familiar voice. One which at the very moment was not welcomed, even if every bone in Harry's body begged for some human connection.

Flip flopping over whether to turn around and talk to said person, or simply continue walking away, Harry sighed and gave in to his needs.

"Yes... Malfoy?" He said cautiously as he turned around to face Draco Malfoy.

At which point Harry couldn't help but noticed how different the Slytherin looked, and not in a bad way.

Malfoy's hair was shorter now, still blondish white, but spiked in different angles. His skin was pale but not sickly so, and his body looked more built, stronger. Almost like puberty had struck with a vengeance, one which suited him well. But it was the change in Malfoy's face that took Harry's breath away. Because not only did he look younger, but were his long famous smirk should have been, no lay a smile that brightened his face magically, his once steel looking eyes, shinning like glitter.

"Draco." came his voice again, which sounded slightly deeper but not by much. It suited him and his new look though.

"Excuse me?" repeated Harry slightly confused.

"You can call me Draco, we've known each other for so long it's about time you were aloud to use my actual name." continued Draco, his smile brightening ever so much.

"Oh...ummm... you sure you wanna be talking to me?" asked Harry sadly as he looked around to make sure no one else was around. He really wouldn't have liked it if Mal- Draco got shunned from the school for talking to him.

"Of course I do Harry... may I call you Harry?"

"S-sure."

"You saved my life Harry. But not just that, you see..." he said as he moved closer to Harry. "You set me free."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see Harry, all these years of acting like a prick, going after you and your friends, hating mudbloods, and working for know who. It was all my father, I've been under a spell ever sense my father learned you were going to be coming to Hogwarts. I tried to fight it as best I could, but you knew my father. You saw how strong he was. I was no match for him. But that's all over now. He's dead and so is my mother who was always by his side. I am forever in your dept, Harry." he finished with an even bigger smile, if that was at all possible.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. It was a shock to him that he even remembered how, but it was worth it. At long last, something good had come from the battle.

He could finally witness that at least one person, had gained more than they had lost thanks to him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that, Draco." he said honestly as he chocked back a sob of happiness. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Harry?" Draco asked in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Laughed Harry as he smiled at Draco while trying to hide a tear that slipped by. "It's just that you are the first, last, and only person that has thanked me for ending that blasted war."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Draco, his smile now completely gone, and it broke Harry's heart that he was the reason for the disappearance.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Umm... you should really be getting inside it's almost curfew." Harry tried with a small smile.

"Aren't you coming in with me then?"

"N-no."

"No?"

"I... um... well I'm actually rooming in Hagrid's old hut for the year. You know how it is, trying to keep the Chosen one from getting raped by all those adoring fan-girls." he tried to joke.

Draco smiled and actually laughed, which warmed Harry's heart. "Figures. Well I guess I will see you in class then?"

"Sure will."

"Cool, well good night then Harry, and ah... thanks again for everything."

"Don't mention it, night Draco." finished Harry as he turned and walked away towards Hagrids hut.

That night Harry wasn't compelled to play out his nightly routine of self indulged mutilation. Instead he drifted off to his first blissful sleep in over a year, with an image of the new Draco planted at the fore front of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This is only my second fanfic, so please be gentle with me. I also know that not everyone listed above died, I'm not really one for following the book so bare with me.

Reviews and Advice are always welcomed.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

**Disclaimer:** Always the same, I own nothing but the plot bunny that hops around this joint.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It was three in the morning when Harry sprang out of bed panting and sweating, because even though he had fallen asleep with a smile and a beautiful image, the ghosts of his loved ones would not stay away for long.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." Harry would whisper to himself every time he would wake from said nightmares, in hopes that they might hear him and grant him even the slightest moment of peace the following night.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again Harry straightened his bed and began his morning routine of setting out his clothes, organizing his backpack so that he wouldn't forget anything, showering, and standing in front of the mirror for hours in nothing but his boxers, till it was time to get ready for class.

It wasn't something he did out of vanity.

Far from it actually.

This, like his self indulged mutilation routine, was something he did to remind himself of why he woke each morning.

By the time the clock chimed 6:00 am, Harry took a deep calming breath and made his way towards the castle.

His hopes had been simple.

No one would be in the Great Hall, he would be able to eat something and make it out without anyone spotting him.

"Well if it isn't the Mass Murderer of the Wizarding word." came the voice of one Ron Weasley, followed by dozens of glares from every house, as he entered and moved to take a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Don't you even think about it, you bloody monster!" yelled Seamus as he rose from his spot next to Ron and charged at Harry, knocking him back onto the floor. "You don't belong here, freak."

God how many times had Harry heard that particular insult.

It was getting quite old, but still Harry said nothing to defend himself.

Bowing his head instead in near defeat Harry tried to reason with his house mates as he picked himself and his things up from the floor.

"I just wanted to grab something to eat and be on my way. I wasn't going to stay."

"Oh was that it?" asked Hermione as she moved to stand next to Seamus. "Then here let me get you something." she said with a sickly grin, reaching out to grab a blue berry muffin, Harry's favorite, spitting on it and smashing it into Harry's face before he could even react.

The whole hall erupted with laughter, with the exception of the teachers who watched on in complete shock, to dazed to even act, and a half dozen students, including one very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

Cleaning off his face with his hand, and giving the hall one last look, Harry sighed and walked away.

It had been stupid of him to think that he would be able to eat there.

Stupid to think that even one of his past friends would care enough to stand up for him.

Why had he followed his foolish stomach instead of his head?

For a minute he thought about going to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but thought better of it when Dobby's name ached against his outter right thigh.

"Guess I just better wait here." Harry said to himself as he sat on the staircase across from the Great Hall, knowing that the head of house, or in his case, Head Mistress, would have to bring him his class schedule.

O * o * O * o * O

Life was very different for one, Draco Malfoy.

For starters, his parents were dead.

Harry Potter had seen to that.

Second, he was free from a spell he didn't even know the name of. One of his fathers own making, which forced him to do his fathers bidding without so much as a second thought.

Thirdly, he was found innocent of all charges placed on him due to his status as a Death Eater. Though Harry's helpful statement about Draco not pointing out his true identity to his crazy Aunt Bellatrix was one major reason, the largest input was the fact that his Dark mark had disappeared the moment his father had died. Proving to everyone that he had been forced to take it.

Lastly, he was simply free to be himself for a change.

During the time in which the school was being rebuilt, he managed to run the family business without much trouble. Also, starting up more than his fair share of charities devoted to helping families directly affected by the war.

He worked out on his free time. Finally got himself the dog he always wanted. A black Siberian husky, who he named Shadow, because it was always right behind him. Cut his hair like he saw once in a muggle rock magazine. And managed to make actual friend of his own.

Many times he tried to search out Harry in order to thank him properly, but no one he talked to knew where to find him. Which was something he found odd, being the savior and all, shouldn't everyone know his whereabouts?

But that didn't faze him.

He would more than likely cross Harry's path sooner or later.

Fate had made sure of that for years, and Draco was pretty certain that this year would be no different.

Of course, when the moment had actually come, Draco was shocked beyond belief of the saviors appearance.

Harry, who had never been very large, was thinner than he had ever been in all the years that Draco had known him. So much so that you could see his bones through his school uniform, which appeared to be slipping off said body. Not only was the size of Harry shocking, but so was his complexion because, instead of his once tan skin that glowed honey whenever the sun fell upon it, now lay very pale blotchy skin. Proving that Harry had avoided sun light like the black plague.

Though what concerned Draco the most, was Harry's face. The very face which he had often caught more than once smiling and laughing when with his friends, no longer held such joy. In fact his face looked almost, dead ... defeated.

The lips which once barked with insults at Draco, were thin and frowning. Eyes which once held such sparks of ambition and fight, were dull, lifeless and sunken in, surround by dark circles, cementing the lack of sleep Harry appeared to have. Worst of all was Harry's hair. The very hair that Draco had always envied for its unruliness, lay flat and tied at the base of Harry's neck with a rubber band.

Over and over again Draco played their conversation in his head, during breakfast, which was to be had at 6am for the first month and a half in order to start class by 7am to catch up on all the work they had missed. Wanting, needing to understand Harry's new appearance, as well as his reaction to Draco's thanks.

_"Oh...ummm... you sure you wanna be talking to me?" _

Harry had looked almost frightened when he asked Draco that question. Even looking around making sure they were alone.

Had Harry thought that Draco was only talking to him as a joke or part of a plot to hurt him some how?

If so, Draco couldn't really blame him.

But that smile, thought Draco. The smile Harry had displayed after he had informed Harry of everything that had happen to him, had been genuine, so he couldn't have been that afraid of Draco.

_"Harry?" Draco asked in a concerned tone when he had spotted a tear fall from Harry's eye.. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Laughed Harry as he smiled at Draco wiping said tear away quickly. "It's just that you are the first, last, and only person that has thanked me for ending that blasted war."_

Draco wasn't sure why Harry had cried, nor did he take his statement to be true, because it couldn't have been true. All of the wizarding world owed Harry for all he had done, of course they had thanked him. Hadn't they?

Trying to go over everything that had happened after the war, looking for some sign that proved Harry's statement wrong, Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by one Ron Fucking Weasley yelling at... wait... Harry?

After the scene unfolded itself in front of the entire school, and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, Draco quickly put some food in some napkins, stuffed them into his backpack, and ran after Harry, completely ignore the calls from his friends and stopping only long enough to take the two time tables which had been shoved into his chest by one oddly concerned looking Professor Snape.

"You, come with me." panted Draco as he reached out and yanked Harry up off his seat and started pulling him down towards a private room he knew of in the dungeons.

O * o * O * o * O

"Draco... stop... what are you doing." argued Harry as he fought against Draco's strong hold.

They had been walking for all of five minutes when Draco angrily forced a door open and shoved him inside.

"Sit." snapped Draco, and Harry sat. He had never seen Draco so angry and wasn't going to make the mistake of making it worse.

"Here," snapped Draco yet again as he pulled out the napkins of food and sat them on the desk in front of Harry along with his times table, before starting his short bout of pacing, hands continuously running through his hair.

Harry stared at the food hungrily, but was slightly to frightened to eat, instead choosing to watch Draco pace while talking to himself.

"Draco?" asked Harry after a few minutes.

Stopping his pacing long enough to look at him, Harry heard him sigh in frustration before taking the seat across from him.

"Will you please eat something Harry." Draco said in a much calmer voice.

"I will, if you tell me whats wrong with you?" tried Harry with a small reassuring smile.

"And I will, once you start eating." said Draco with his own gentle smile, which again warmed Harry's heart to a long forgotten degree.

"Fine." said Harry as he unfolded the first napkin and pulled out a slice of toast, biting into it with pleasure. "Okay, now talk." encouraged Harry between bites.

He watched Draco take in a deep breath, then sigh.

"Sense when has the entire school hated you Harry?" asked Draco in a light yet firm voice. Letting Harry know that he wouldn't be able to get away without answering.

"Well sense the day after the war ended of course." said Harry, completely unfazed by the question, as he finished off the first toast and moved on to his second.

"How the hell could this have happened?"

"An easier question would be, how could this not have happened." stated Harry, as he munched away at his food. "I was suppose to keep them and their families alive, Draco. I was suppose to protect them all and I failed. I think I would be more shocked if they didn't hate me."

"What!" yelled Draco as he rose from his seat. "Harry, have you gone mad? They all chose to fight. They may have died, but they all died fighting for what they believed. How the hell could any of this be your fault?"

This time it was Harry's turn to sigh.

"It just is Draco, everyone wanted someone to blame. Best it be me, than each other, right?"

"No, Harry, not right."

"Look, Draco..." started Harry as he pushed away his food and stood in front of Draco, placing one hand on the older boys shoulder. "I know you feel indebted to me. But I don't need anyone's help, yet alone their pity. This is my last year before I can go on and finish what I started, and though I no longer have my friends to help me through, I will make it. Maybe not for myself, but for all those who died trying to see this world righted."

"Harry..."

"You need to stay away from me Draco, the last thing I need, is to spend the rest of my days here worrying that someone is going to hurt you because you're talking to me. Can you understand that?"

"I understand your point Harry, but there's no need for it. I'm Draco Malfoy in case you forgot."

Harry smiled at that, but still moved to gather his backpack and times table.

"Who could ever forget." joked Harry as he made his way to the door, but then stopped.

"Oh, and consider your debt paid in full, Draco." said Harry as he pointed out the half eaten breakfast.

"Harry, please, let me help you." Begged Draco.

"You already have." said Harry with another small smile. "Bye Draco." he called out over his shoulder as he left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, its really just a filler before we get to the good stuff. Help and ideas are as always very much welcomed, so dont be afraid to message me. Again this really is only the second fanfic I have ever written, so I do plan to someday get better. *crosses fingers*

Reviews and Advice is always welcomed.

Thanks!


End file.
